Understand
by EdgyPea
Summary: Being involved with a dangerous business in Victorian England always leads to the same result: a visit from the queen'a guard dog. You being involved with running a trafficking circle just outside of London is no different when a young nobleman and his mysterious butler arrive to suggest business, but the butler seems more interested in getting involved with you more than anything.


Moonlight snuck past the glass frames of your window and shone down on your fragile body. Despite your body type, despite how strong you were, there felt a moment of weakness just for this one night. He had finally gotten to you.

Just thinking about everything that happened just mere minutes ago made you shiver in delight. Bliss. That's all it was.

He was dignified, graceful, and confident with every movement he made, even tonight. When you first saw him, you knew he was trouble: him and the child he always followed. He stood tall and proud at every moment. He was the waking gleam of modesty and confidence rolled into. His slightly unkempt black hair. His maroon eyes. Everything about him you've found to be perfect, and it just so happened he found you to be perfect too. He had to. Why else would he do such an act with you?

The question alone made you close your else and shiver again, and a soft smile broke across your lips.

You were in love.

\--

They claimed to mean no harm to you or your group. After a while, they had proved it too.

Being partly in control of a slowly growing trafficking circle going around the outskirts of London, it was tricky business hiding away the truth, but you and your group managed to do it. It started off as a slow way of making cash from other people's misery. Slowly, your illegal business was starting to grow into a powerhouse to be feared. Anyone that opposed you or your members didn't stand a chance anymore with your hired bodyguards and other help. Nobody could stop you or your group anymore. All of you were beginning to become unstoppable.

Then they arrived: a boy who couldn't be older than his early teens, possibly younger and that man- your future lover. Of course they were held as suspicious at first, but they proved to your group to be of use. They never questioned too much and followed along.

It was a busy afternoon in the deepest part of London, the center of the web of lies and pain. Your group decided to have a small meetup at a local cafe to discuss the progress being made. None of you were considered to be nobles, so this seemed like the most normal place for a group to meet. To everyone else, it was only a small get together.

"Any troubles transporting?" A woman around your aged asked. She had chestnut colored eyes and sparkling oakwood eyes. Addie, your closest of friends since childhood. Beside her, an older looking man with red hair and freckles covering every inch of his face sat down: Charlie. Both of these people were good friends of yours as well as co-partners in crime. You wouldn't be where you are today without them.

It was the same old conversation. After pulling the business for so long, making small talk about everything to make it sound normal was a breeze. Nobody suspected a thing.

As you talked about such business while mixing in some other side topic conversations, sipping tea from your glass, you noticed a pair walk in that seemed too far out of place. A small boy with navy hair, matching cold eyes- or eye one was covered with an eyepatch, the poor thing- and fanciful clothes that matched the dark blue aesthetic followed by an older man with pale porcelain skin, dark red eyes, and a tailcoat of all things. They were nobles- at least a young noble and his butler.

All eyes were on them as they walked in and so were yours. They were out of place, that's for sure. Your eyes fixated on the man and your conversation ended almost immediately. The silence in your group became painful as the duo approached their table. They looked intent on talking.

As a saving grace, Charlie tried to chime, "Ello. Lovely day for a walk, ain't it? Sightseeing in the common ground today?"

"Fairly not," the man replied, pulling out a chair for the young boy to sit down in.

"We've come to discuss business," the boy finished. His visible eye showed no sign of emotion. They weren't joking. "I've heard heard word the job business you've all recently started and I'm interested in looking into what you have available."

Eyes were still focusing on your table. The attention was all on your group because of these strangers. But hey, they were customers, rich ones at that. They were all just being far too loud.

Once again, the male co-partner of yours hummed. "Well," he started, "Business talk doesn't start until later. We're on break, little mate."

Both you and your other female friend couldn't help but giggle lightly at the nickname, but the child didn't look amused in the slightest.

The conversation continued as if it were a casual business tradeoff. The real business talk wouldn't happen until later if this went well. You never bothered to add any additional information though. Your eyes and your focus stayed on the butler standing tall beside the small nobleman. He looked breathtaking in your eyes. Just everything about him made your heart skip a beat at every glance you gave since the moment he walked in. You were so mesmerized that you never noticed that his eyes shifted over to look at you until it was too late. Immediately, you looked down at the table and flushed to a deep shade of red. It was a quick movement, and you prayed that he didn't notice. Just to check, your eyes glanced up slightly with your head kept low. What you saw made your heart sink and skip yet another beat. There he was, still looking at you but with some sort of smirk on his face this time. He definitely saw you. How embarrassing.

Before you knew it, the nobleman stood up from his chair. "Well then," he started again, "We will continue this at a later date." With that, both him and his butler left without another word. By now, the attention towards your table went away at the discussion of business talk between those who weren't very well known.

"Rich boy wants in! We're gonna be RICH!" Charlie exclaimed loudly, raising his arms up and then slamming the palms of his hands onto the table, causing everything on it to shake. Of course this brought attention back.

"Shush! We don't know for sure. This time we have to be beyond cautious," Addie murmured, grabbing her cup and finishing it off. This gave enough time to make heads turn back away before she spoke again quietly, "We're meeting them later, which means we're gonna have to be super careful with how we talk to him since he's one of them nobles. If he flakes out, people are going to know if and when we get rid of him."

Your focus had only just come back to your friend's conversation, the recap. Turns out that there was a plan to meet up again by the docks at the witching hour. There was no better time or place incase anything went wrong. The only thing you hoped for that the butler would show up as well. You had developed a fast crush and your friends had noticed right away by the way they were now looking at you with raised eyebrows and smug smiles.

How embarrassing.

\--

 _Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm not sure how long this'll be to be fairly honest, but I hope to keep this going at least for a short while. This is my first entry here, after all._

 _Hopefully the next few chapters will be longer. Sorry about that._


End file.
